


Brunch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breakfast, Brunch, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley notices someone having a bad day when they go out for brunch





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/gifts).



Crowley glanced over as Aziraphale got into the Bentley. “Heard this place was good,” he said nervously drumming the steering wheel. 

“As have I. Simply haven’t taken the time to go,” said Aziraphale, settling in and bracing himself for Crowley’s driving. 

Crowley hit the gas and dove into traffic, taking a bit of pleasure from Aziraphale’s gasp.

It didn’t take long to get there, not with Crowley’s driving anyway, and soon enough they were being shown in to their reserved seats at Kaia at the Ned. Crowley got sake, Aziraphale got tea and went to browse the brunch offerings.

Crowley smiled as he watched the delight on Aziraphale’s face, but a small noise made him turn his head. Aziraphale may have been tuned into love, but Crowley had always had an ear for suffering. There. A woman sitting by herself, working on her third bloody mary.

He didn’t have to be a demon to see how unhappy she was. Well, he wasn’t exactly working on team evil anymore, now was he? He glanced at Aziraphale, still occupied with the sushi, then got up and slouched his way over.

It was easy enough to influence the waiter. Okay, so some habits were hard to break. The waiter came over to her and she looked even more upset as he apologized and explained that there had been a double booking and he needed the table. But she was in no mood to argue. She clearly felt the universe had it out for her and here was one more sign.

Crowley slid over as she stood up to go. “Excuse me, miss. I couldn’t help but overhear. Perhaps you’d like to join my… ah… friend and I?” He nodded in the direction where Aziraphale was sitting, already tucking into a plate.

She looked between the two of them and shrugged. “Sure.”

“I’m Anthony,” said Crowley, leading her over.

“Samantha,” she said. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley as they approached but didn’t question as Crowley pulled out a chair for her.

She perched cautiously, understandably wary. Aziraphale introduced himself and slid a pudding in front of her. She gave a tiny smile as she accepted it and took a bite.

“At least the food is good,” she grumbled. 

Crowley got up to get a plate since it would look odd if he didn’t. Besides, Aziraphale was better at the whole… kindness thing.

By the time he got back to the table, Samantha was genuinely smiling.

She looked at Crowley as he sat down. “So you two have been together a long time.”

“Quite, yes,” said Crowley, pushing around a piece of sushi on his plate.

“It’s good to see that. I’m sure it wasn’t always easy.”

“No, and I must admit I was rather blind about things for a while,” said Aziraphale. “But it’s settled, now.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t oblivious, angel,” muttered Crowley into his glass.

Samantha smiled a bit broader. “Maybe there is someone out there for me, then?”

“Almost certainly,” said Aziraphale with a warm smile.

Samantha ordered a glass of water and went to get her own plate. Aziraphale reached over and relieved Crowley of the sushi he’d been playing with. “Saw her sitting alone, did you?”

Crowley shrugged and adjusted his glasses. 

Aziraphale gave him a warm, knowing smile, closing his eyes to savor the sushi.

Samantha came back to the table. “I just got a text. My sister’s picking me up. What do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Aziraphale. “You have a lovely day.”

She hesitated, then nodded. “Thank you. For everything.” She picked up her purse and hurried out.

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand under the table.

“Shut up,” grumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale smiled and went back to eating. Crowley slouched in the chair and watched him, content and doing his best to ignore the warm feeling he had in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.thened.com/whats-on/Kaia-Sunday-Brunch) is an actual place you can get brunch in London.
> 
> Much thanks to hoomhumhobit for reading it over and lmirandas for reading while I wrote


End file.
